


Ready or Not, Here We Come

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in December 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not, Here We Come

I had no idea how I was going to explain this to anyone about this new development in my life.   
  
 _We’re expecting._  
  
Expecting a baby. Another human. A little one.   
  
Yes, there were crazy, creative ways to announce new arrivals or nonchalant, “no big deal” options. But to find the perfect one to tell the ones closest to you or people who deserved to know almost immediately - that was the kicker. Mainly, my parents, who will flip out, then get on my case for not telling them soon enough, and being across the country at the most inconvenient time for them. Already stressing out.   
  
Everything seemed so surreal. Only a month ago, I was trying to decide where to spend Christmas vacation. Now, I cringed at the thought of feeling like crap. Or craving absurd meals. With my track record, being a control freak, this transition would be awful.   
  
I let Josh know before he left for Hawaii; it was a very basic conversation. More like, “Hey, I have something to tell you….I’m expecting.”  He took the news very well. I was so shocked. When he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, I knew…. I knew that this would be worth all the physical, mental, and emotional anguish for the upcoming months.  
  
Time for the daily Skype chat. I sat up against the three pillows on my bed while Josh was sitting in his trailer, relaxing. We started off with the usual pleasantries - of “how are you”, “how are you feeling”, and “what did you do today?”   
  
Once all of those questions were out of the way, I asked (out of the blue):  
  
“Josh, do you think you’ll be a good parent?”  
  
“Uhh, absolutely!” He shouted. His tone hinted disbelief that I’d ask such a question. “I’m going to be a kick-ass dad. Taking him or her to the park. Making messes in the kitchen. Cuddle sessions. Everything they want to do, I’ll do it. Trust.”   
  
I smiled cautiously.The confidence was appreciated but of course, but I worried. Josh was still a youngin’ and this could change everything in our lives. Especially his’. I couldn’t see how fatherhood was going to enhance his “heartthrob” status. Could downright make him look bad. Plus, I was raised to not take this route. Frowned upon. So, the backlash from my family would be very harsh. Another strike towards me. Not the baby though, thankfully.   
  
I don’t know why this happened. I’m not mad we’re having the baby; I just wished the timing was different. Now, it was definitely “off”. (Due to my impatience on all fronts not too long ago…)  
  
“Kenna? You’re zoning out again. You don’t feel nauseous, right?”  
  
“I’m fine.” I curtly responded. “If something comes up, you’ll be the first to know. Hell, you’ll be the only one to know until this trimester is over.”   
  
Josh rolled his eyes and joked, “C’mon now, baby girl. You’ve got to stop being so cynical. So not like you! Everything will be fine.”  
  
“How do you know, Positive Peeta? What about you?”  
  
A loud roar of laughter filled my room. His hazel eyes shone as he composed himself. “Are you serious? What about me?”  
  
“Won’t this affect your career?”  
  
“Will it affect yours’?”  
  
 _Ahh, the usual comeback. Smartass._  
  
With a defeated sigh, I replied, “Yes, Josh.”  
  
Josh winked in success. “McKenna, stop over-thinking. You are going to be a great mother. Yeah, we didn’t planned this. That’s life. There will be tons of adjusting. But we all know you’re strong and resilient. I’ll be with you all the way. I may not be there physically, but I will make sure you never have to worry. I’ll take of you.”   
  
Again, Josh calmed my nerves. I nodded and blew a kiss. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too. Now, get some sleep. I need my babies to get their rest. I’ll talk to you soon.”  
  
Sending one more goodbye, I closed the laptop and snuggled into the covers, getting comfortable to sleep…  
  
The sound of my phone vibrating startled me. Nap time: 25 minutes.   
  
“What the f—”  
  
I almost muttered a curse as I punched in the password. A Josh text - we just finished talking. He was the one who suggested rest time; how dare he interrupt that?   
  
Looking at the screen, my throat immediately tightened. The maternal feelings rose up within me. Is this what my mother, aunt, and friends felt when they had babies maturing inside of them? So now anything that tugged at my heartstrings would result in waterworks?  
  
Josh sent me a picture: It was him and Jennifer’s nephew, David. Wiping away tears, I noticed how comfortable he looked with the baby. Holding onto David’s back, making sure he didn’t fall. That silly open-mouthed expression I always adored. Still in his Peeta costume with his somewhat “natural” blonde hair. He really was going to be a sexy dad. Yikes, the hormones are definitely working on overdrive…  
  
There was a caption underneath the photo that made me fall in love with him all over again:   
  
 _These are the kind of pics you will be taking in a year. Hope you’re ready._

_***_


End file.
